


Hey I Just Met You, And This Is Cliche, But Here's My Number, So Call Me Maybe?

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: SVT Needs Some Hugs [ON HIATUS I GUESS] [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And it sucks, Heyo just another story written in ELA, Lol i should be working AGAIN, M/M, god i need help some1 pray for me, how does one come up with a claim smh, lol idk how to describe it, lol my eyes burn too Soonyoung, oh god i shouldn't have stayed up 'til 1AM, ok lol you guys don't care, oml i'm gonna end up spending more time on the tags than the story, oml we're doing this scary writing question thingy, seokmin is excited, ummm they might be ooc?, well we have to write a paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: Soonyoung heads to the library to help his friend Seokmin study for finals. He didn't realize he was being too loud until a rudely awoken stranger tells him off. (read: Wonwoo)





	Hey I Just Met You, And This Is Cliche, But Here's My Number, So Call Me Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> This is only like, 570-something words, but like, don't blame me! I'm so tired, and I was simultaniously writing and answering questions on a speech, so please forgive me. But, have a cup of cocoa/tea/coffee/whatever and curl up in a blanket next to the fire, because it's winter time, and baby it's cold outside :) *wink wonk* (that may or may not be a hint as to what the next one-shot will be, lelol)

Soonyoung pulled the handle of the library open, his eyes burning. He was so tired... But he had to help Seokmin.

The other was so stressed about finals, and had asked Soonyoung to help him study. Soonyoung had agreed, but somehow he agreed to meeting up at 8 AM, when normally he wakes up at 10:30 AM. (Thank god he had signed up for afternoon classes...)

He pushed his way through several people standing at the doorway, and he scanned the  _very_ large area. "Oh god... Seokie, where are you?"

"HYUNG!" He turned his head to see Seokmin waving his hands above his head enthusiastically. Seokmin let out a groan, and he trudged his way over. Why did he have to be on the  _other_ side of the building?

He finally got to the table where Seokmin had set up, and he was immediately pulled into a seokmin-edition-bone-crushing hug. He let out another groan, and placed his arms around the younger man, after a few moments of throbbing pain. 

When he was let go, he let out a sigh of relief, and Seokmin started talking in an all-too-loud voice, and constantly waved his hands. "Soonyoung thank you, thank you,  _thank you_! I am so, so, SO HAPPY YOU DECIDED TO HELP ME! I honestly would have been lost without you, and god knows how terrible my grades would get." Soonyoung raised an eyebrow, and placed a finger to his lips, trying to get the younger one to calm down.

"Yes, I know Seokmin, I'm glad to help you. But  _keep it down! We're in a library!_ " Seokmin nodded sheepishly, and just continued to grin like the little ray of light he is.

~Little Later~ 

"But how does that work? Hyuuuuung~ I don't understand  _any_ of this! Honestly, why won't you just tell meeeeeee?" Soonyoung tried to explain that Seokmin wouldn't ever get it if he just explained everything, but the younger one was relentless. 

Eventually he gave up and just snapped at Seokmin. (He feels bad for doing so, but Seokmin is his best friend and they've been through worse.) 

"Look Seokmin! I'm sorry but just telling you won't do you any good! That's not how life works, and you won't always have me to do everything for you!" Seokmin looked at the ground.

"Oh." Soonyoung rubbed his temple, and didn't notice someone coming up behind him. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked up to see another man, who definitely did  _not_ look happy. 

"Can both of you quiet  _down?_ " The man hissed, and Soonyoung sent a glare in Seokmin's direction. Seokmin blushed, and turned his attention to a random book.

"I- I'm sorry..." Soonyoung bowed his head. 

The other let out a sigh. "No worries... I heard you two arguing about something, and I might be able to help?" Soonyoung nodded, and the stranger pointed to a certain problem, the particular one that Seokmin was having immense trouble on.

After helping the poor 21 year old with his finals studying, the stranger turned to Soonyoung, who had fallen asleep. 

After shaking him awake, he held out a hand for the other to shake. "My name's Wonwoo. Call me if you need help studying too." With that he left a piece of paper in Soonyoung's hands, and walked towards the exit. 

Soonyoung stared at the paper, and felt a smile creep up on his face. Wonwoo was certainly an interesting person.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, okay I know this wasn't really Wonsoon, but like, I might do a continuation of this (all of them actually) but that depends on how many hits/kudos/etc. it gets. Lol
> 
> OK


End file.
